


An unlikely stan

by Starmine



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Picture, Social Media, Twitter, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmine/pseuds/Starmine
Summary: Sayo Hikawa has a secret, and Aya Maruyama might know what that is.





	An unlikely stan

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, I hope some of y'all will still be able to enjoy!

“Um...Sayo-chan?”   
  


Sayo felt a gentle poke from behind her shoulder. She turned and saw a fragile bubblegum haired girl behind her. That girl looked tensed to death for some reason. Sayo had been aware of her innate cold and threatening aura, she figured that there’d be no way that girl would’ve approached her unless it was something important. Nobody usually ever did approach Sayo for anything but serious and formal inquiries and matters. Sayo was prepared to help with anything, she had already been used to most of the common problems that high schoolers tend to have.

 

“Maruyama-san? Is something wrong?”

 

Being faced in front of the chilly mint mountain, Sayo Hikawa really struck an anxious nerve in Aya, she knew what she wanted to ask but found her eyes spinning and mumbling her words.

 

“W-Well, there’s umm something i uh… w-wanted to ask”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You know what Twitter is, right…?”   
  


“Yes, I’m familiar. Has somebody been cyberbullying you?”

 

“Hmm I’m not sure if you’d count it as cyberbullying, but last week, there was a reply on one of my tweets and- w-wait!! That’s wrong, it’s about something else!”

 

Aya’s fingers started to fidget around her pocket. Quickly, she swooped up her phone close up to Sayo’s face, she nearly smacked the girl with the thing. 

 

Sayo took a step back to get a proper look at the screen.

…

Dread.

Absolute dread melted through Sayo’s face when she saw her stan account on Aya’s phone.

  


 

Sayo was completely speechless. She remembers a tweet she made just yesterday, “if any locals find this account i’m flooring it”

 

There’s still time and room to explain, though… “Don’t give up,” Sayo reassured herself in her thoughts. She didn’t like the idea of being dishonest to Aya, especially since she was a person she secretly admired, both as an idol, and as a crush, but this situation has her and her pride pinned to the corner. To her, she had no choice.

 

Sayo was staggered but immediately picked herself and her composure up. She couldn’t mess this up…

 

“A fan account? What seems to be the problem?”   
  
Aya jerked her head up, Sayo’s reaction confused Aya.

 

“Eh? Oh! I stumbled by this account today and wanted to ask-- Is it account yours? I-I’m sorry if it’s a stupid question to ask but-!!”

 

“Calm down. I’m not offended or upset by your assumption. Although I do admire your hard work as an idol, do you believe I’d have the time to manage a fan account like that?”

 

“Well, n-no, I would never believe something like that, but…”

 

Aya scrolled down Sayo’s media for a few seconds and clicked on a post.

 

It was a selfie of Sayo crying at a Pastel Palettes concert.

 

“Sayo-chan, this is you, isn’t it?”

 

“I…”

 

Sayo was defeated.

She fell to the ground with despair trembling through her hands.

She could already hear all the teasing from Hina, Ako, Lisa, and everybody else…

 

“Eh? Huh? Sayo-chan!? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m done for… I never thought the end of my pride would be because…”

 

“Sayo-chan, if you don’t want me to tell anyone, all you’d have to do is ask!”

 

Aya offered her hand to Sayo. Her smile blinded Sayo when she accepted her helping hand.

 

“Please, and thank you…”

 

“No problem!!”

 

Aya’s smile only grew brighter when she looked at Sayo standing tall again. Something bright is definitely happening inside her head.

 

“Maruyama-san. I’m sorry… I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“Forgive you? But you haven’t done anything wrong. Knowing that you’re such a fan and supporter of me and Pasupare actually makes me really happy!”

 

“But don’t you think it’s weird?”

 

“Weird? No! It’s um… how do I say it… Ah! Super boppin’!!” 

 

Sayo visibly cringed. She thought she was safe from any of her sister’s ridiculousness, but she should’ve known that Hina would have some sort of influence on Aya.

 

“I feel relieved to hear that… Say, Maruyama-san. How did you stumble across my account? That selfie was from a week ago, yet you say you just found the account.”

 

“Well, I---”

 

Aya blushed, she didn’t want to admit to looking through fan accounts in her free time. Her eyes wandered, and her dumb smile made it obvious she was playing dumb.

 

“It was just by coincidence, it happens all the time! Small world, ahaha…”

 

“It’s fine. You don’t need to tell me the real reason. If that’s all you had to ask, I’ll be on my way to eat lunch now.”

 

Sayo turned around and started to walk away. She felt content knowing that Aya had acknowledged her account, it was definitely embarrassing, but being able to tell somebody that was her felt nice. 

 

Sayo thought, “For now, it’d probably be best to act like nothing ever came up. Feeding any attention to what just happened could cause unnecessary stress.”

 

“Um… Sayo-chan!”

 

Wind swept Sayo’s hair for a gentle moment, Aya was now in front of her again. Still smiling and walking along side with Sayo now.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind... could we have lunch together?”

 

Sayo’s eyes shifted to the girl closely walking with her. Now both of them were smiling.

 

It was a complete mystery to Sayo as to why Aya would want her company especially after the minor incident. But Sayo shrugged all of those wandering thoughts aside. “It could be nice,” she muttered to herself.

 

“If that’s what you’d like, that’d be fine with me.”


End file.
